ivory keys
by withlovekalie
Summary: this is about a vampire named delia who falls for edward. but does he love her back? ok i know the summary sucks but it is a good story. the first chapter is a better summary! R&R plz and thanks!
1. summery of ivory keys

"ivory keys"

SUMMERY NOT FIRST CHAPTER

Ok so hi everyone.

This is my new story called ivory keys.

Bella never moved from phoenix.

BELLA IS NOT IN THIS STORY!

///////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This is about another vampire named Delia.

She wakes up with none and teaches herself to be a good vampire aka the cullens

Carlisle finds her in the woods just outside of forks when he is hunting and none Is with him.

Delia plays the piano and the guitar

I think cammila belle is what she looks like the one from when a stranger calls

Except a lot paler

Ok so that's basically it like one big authors note

Oh and I don't want to write the disclamer.

Soo here it is

DISCALMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON. IM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER. DON'T THINK I AM

Ok so there you go

R&R PPL!


	2. fire loving pianos

Ivory keys

Chapter 1

I was stumbling thru the forest. I didn't know where I was. I had been hunting. That much I knew.

I man, or rather a vampire came up to me. He was kind.

"do you need some help?" he smiled "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." I hadn't noticed the woman behind him. "hi. Im Delia. Ive been a vampire for a year. I woke up alone and I hate the smell of human blood."

"our family does to!" Esme..(I think ) squeled.

"I wish I had a family I just stumble from town to town… alone." i sighed.

"you can be apart of our family" Carlisle said. "we have 2 daughters and 3 sons. Alice and jasper are married Rosalie and Emmett are married and then theres Edward."

"thank you" I wisperd.

They took me back to the house and esme took me up to the guest room.

The house was empty.

"everyone is out hunting. Im going to go back and join them. Feel free to look around."

Thanks again." I said.

I went walking around the house. There was a grand piano in the front room and I hadn't played in a while.

On the music stand there was some sheets of hand written music.

I understood all of it.

I started playing the first sheet and then the second one and so on and so forth

I heard the door slam but I didn't stop playing. I just played and played and played.

When I looked up there was 5 different people looking at me.

"uhh.. hi." I stutterd

"You must be Delia I'm Alice. Oh were going to be such good friends! Do you like shopping? I hope you do cause I love shopping!..." she ranted

I met Rosalie Emmett and Jasper. The only one who didn't introduce himself was the one with reddish brown hair. I supposed that was Edward.

Once everyone left the room Edward spoke " do you play piano?" I nodded. "so do I." ahh so that's who plays piano here. None else looked like they played.

"those were my compositons you were playing. You played them very well."

" do you want to here some that ive written" I mutterd.

He pointed to the piano seat. I sat down and he sat down next to me.

Unlike his songs mine did have words.

(A/N I don't own any of the songs that she sings most of them are hilary duff so all hail Hillary duff)

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

When I finished someones watching over me I lanched into my next song Jericho witch is a bit faster paced

Hop on a fast train out of town  
_Downside up and Upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
What could have been we'll never know  
In this place that has no name  
I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper low  
One more mile to Jericho  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside your dreams_

Chorus:  
The walls will tumble  
the walls will tumble  
But Im not gonna cry  
My heart wont crumble  
My heart wont crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

Everybody gets the joke  
Where's the fire?  
Where's the smoke?  
Money, love and jealousy  
Something's got a hold on me  
But I will follow where you go  
One more mile to Jericho

Repeat Chorus

One more mile  
One more kiss  
One more word  
One more wish  
And love will save us  
This I know  
From this place called Jericho

Repeat Chorus

When I finished I took a deep breath he looked at me puzzled and then started clapping.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice esme Rosalie Emmett jasper and Carlisle all crouching down on the stairs watching.

"do you have a power?" he asked me randomly.

"yes I can control fire with my mind. The only problem is when I get really mad things seem to randomly catch fire. That's why I TRY not to get pissed off.

"those songs were amazing. Really. There very deep. My power is mind reading although I cant read yours for some reason. I can read everyone elses just not yours. Like I can here the people on the staircase saying they've never heard me stutterd be fore." The last statement wasn't directed toward me. The eyes that were watching us scatterd

" do you want me to show you how my power works. It would have to be out side of course I wouldn't want to burn the house down on accident"

"sure."

He followed me outside to the back yard. With the rest of the cullens trailing behind.


	3. a warning to all you nonreviewers

i refuse to write anymore of this story until I get some reviews. If I don't get any reviews in 3 days im going to delete it

Wow that was a bit melodramatic wasn't it?

Guys if you like this story review im fed up with no reviews on any of my storys exept summer camp with the cullens. I will stop posting on that one if that is what it will take to get you guys to read and review the rest of them.

That's even more melodramatic!

My book report is getting more hits than this one.. Im fed upppppppp!!!!!!!!!!

So sorry to all those people who like this story and don't review. But you brought it on yourself.

Your trators all of you

Sobb….

(hes angry at you…) 

Soo ciao and I better get some response!!!!


End file.
